<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoo, Strays by Rellanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818161">Shoo, Strays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka'>Rellanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing by an alleyway, Cloud hears a familiar voice. Then he makes sure the owner of the voice and his partner aren't lonely. </p><p>Everyone enjoys a visit from a friendly dog, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoo, Strays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>”Poor asshole, the guy doesn’t even have a fucking clue, does he? He’s as normal as normal can fucking</i> be<i>. Weird how a guy like that caught the great freakin’ Sephiroth’s attention …but can you imagine? When normy there finds out that Seph ain’t exactly a normal human at all? Man, he might just expire from the shock right then and there, no cover up of his death needed.”</i> </p><p>Cloud paused next to a darkened alleyway at the telling speech. </p><p>The voice he’d been hearing had sounded oddly specific, and also oddly familiar. </p><p>Risking a glance into the depths of the ally, Cloud suppressed a deep sigh at the sight of two very familiar alley cats resting all-too-innocently on the asphalt floor beside the dumpsters. They hadn’t exactly made a very good attempt at hiding themselves.</p><p>Not that either of them knew that Cloud knew them well. Or even that Cloud could hear every word-thought Reno was sending to Rude. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>They might just expire on the spot right there, no cover up of their deaths needed.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Cloud inwardly snorted at his own mental sarcasm, shaking his head and moving on. </p><p>Whatever reason Reno and Rude had to be once again tailing him in their shifter forms, they obviously weren’t on a mission to confront him at the moment. So as amusing as the thought of being the one to confront them and giving them the shock of their lives was, Cloud would hold himself back. </p><p>It definitely wasn’t worth letting Shinra have even the hint of an idea that Cloud was a little less than human, himself. Especially as that was one secret that had remained successfully hidden from them for a damn long time. </p><p>But since this was getting a little annoying, he might just have to ask Yuffie to distract them from following him all the way home. </p><p>The fact that the tiny woman turned into a massive bulldog was almost as hilarious as the fact that Rude and Reno were <b>absolutely terrified of her</b> in her canine form when they were shifted themselves. (A fact that Yuffie not so privately delighted in. So much so that she’d probably even thank him for the opportunity to scare them off again later if he called her now.) If she showed up in her bulldog form, Reno and Rude would turn tail and run for Shinra unless the mission they were on was urgent. </p><p>Deciding that getting Yuffie here also wouldn’t be a half-bad test to see whether it was or not, Cloud got out his phone and sent Yuffie a text. </p><p>The sound of yowling cats and a happily barking bulldog ten minutes later was a sound that Cloud treasured for the rest of his walk home. </p><p>Alone, unaccompanied by his previous shadows.</p><p>***</p><p>“Reno and Rude are stalking me again.” Cloud told the giant silver-white and black stripped tiger sprawled across his sofa and part of the floor as he kicked off his shoes by the door and tossed his bag carelessly into the corner. </p><p>The tiger huffed and blinked open wild green eyes, its jaw gaping wide in a yawn as it rolled itself sinuously from the couch and stretched languidly before it’s form twisted and rearranged itself until  finally Sephiroth shimmered into place. </p><p>“I thought they’d stopped after Tseng convinced the President that following you was a waste of valuable resources?” He asked calmly as he walked over to Cloud and greeted him with a kiss that Cloud melted into.</p><p>Cloud allowed himself to be lost in it for several long, languorous moments before he finally pulled away with a lingering press of his lips to Sephiroth’s. </p><p>“I thought so, too.” He said dryly, unable to stop himself from pressing a quick kiss to Sephiroth’s lips again, “But it looks like the President changed his mind for some reason? Do you have any idea why that might be?” </p><p>He hadn’t been saying it as an accusation, but his eyes sharpened as Sephiroth immediately began looking a little shifty as soon as the words left Cloud’s lips. </p><p>Cloud tightened his hands from where they rested on Sephiroth’s shoulder’s, staring up at the man sternly until his boyfriend finally sighed and gave in to Cloud’s silent demand. </p><p>“I may have, perhaps, been looking into the rules lately regarding someone of my position mating with someone outside of the Company.”  </p><p>Cloud allowed his head to fall onto Sephiroth’s chest with a deep groan of his own. Well, fuck. While the company had been indulgent enough of Sephiroth dating a normal human man (read: they let him do it because they didn’t want to risk angering him by telling him he couldn’t), they weren’t likely to give up their hopes of Sephiroth someday fathering progeny within Shinra that they could raise and turn into more little Soldier’s. Even though Sephiroth had already been very clear when he’d told them that he wouldn’t.</p><p>Cloud would ruin the last, tiny, tenuous chance they <i>thought</i> they had if he were to mate Sephiroth. Not only was he unable to bear Sephiroth any young as far as they knew (and little<b> did </b>they know), but he also was very much outside of the Company, and could limit the influence they had on his children if he so wished. After all, if he<b> did</b> mate with Sephiroth, <b>any</b> children Sephiroth had, through natural means or artificial insemination, would also be Cloud’s to a certain percentage. </p><p>Shinra had gotten <i>that</i> law put into place to benefit themselves, and now here it was coming back to bite them in the ass. </p><p>Funny, how life works like that sometimes. </p><p>“So they’re going to be following me until they figure out a way to discretely get rid of me?” Cloud asked Sephiroth’s chest dryly.</p><p>“Or until we mate. Then the risk of me becoming uncontrollable after the loss of my mate and killing them all in my rage would be far too great for them to chance.” Sephiroth replied, and Cloud could hear the want in his voice. </p><p>Cloud snorted. </p><p>“Nice try, but I told you I’m not mating you until my Ma gives her blessing.” He said for what felt like the thousandth time. For probably what actually was the thousandth time. </p><p>“Please don’t mention your mother.” Sephiroth promptly replied, continuing before Cloud even finished opening his mouth, “Or Lockhart, speaking of those that are close to you that disapprove. Or Valentine. Actually, <i>especially</i> Valentine.” </p><p>Cloud snorted. </p><p>“Would you let go of the grudge you have against him? He and Chaos just flirt with me because of the reaction you had the first time they did it in front of you and they think winding you up is hilarious.” </p><p>“I’m fairly certain you’re projecting, love.” Sephiroth said, running a possessive hand down Cloud’s spine and pressing a kiss to his hair, “Their interest in you is far more material than you realize.”</p><p>“Agree to disagree.” Cloud said.</p><p>“Hmm.” Sephiroth replied, tugging Cloud closer to himself until nearly all of Cloud’s weight was supported by Sephiroth’s strong, solid form. </p><p>They stood there for a moment like that, just basking in each other’s presence until Sephiroth finally, softly, asked, “Cloud… You will say yes to me someday, won’t you beloved?” </p><p>Cloud smiled, feeling soft and warm and so, so in love. </p><p>“Yeah.” He replied, equally as soft. “Of course I will.</p><p>…but you’re still the one that has to tell my mother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the prompt <a href="https://inspiring-prompts.tumblr.com/post/189635829321/walking-down-an-empty-street-one-night-you-hear">here</a>.</p><p>Cloud’s mom is the head of the local witches court, and she <b>terrifies</b> Sephiroth. So does Tifa, her apprentice. Cloud is aware of this, and thinks it's hilarious.  </p><p>As a child of a witch and a witch himself, Cloud could get pregnant with Sephiroth’s child if he wished. </p><p>Vincent and his demons are in love with Cloud. They know, Sephiroth knows, and basically the only one that doesn’t know this is Cloud.</p><p>Shinra Soldiers are all cat shifters, most large cats. </p><p>Turks are also cat shifters varying in size, Reno and Rude mostly chosen for surveillance work for how unnoticeable they (usually) are with their small sizes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>